


mid-sweet talk

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hide and Seek, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Nick: theres a blow up mattress hereLouis: just one?Nick: we thought it’d be over in a few hours!!!Louis: if you spoon greg james im breaking up with you





	mid-sweet talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannybsdadbod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/gifts).



> hi this is fake and fiction!!!! this is not claiming to be real!!! just using the names and faces of real people to tell a story! the only real bits in this are public information about public figures, the rest is 100% made up, don't show this to anyone mentioned herein, if you are mentioned herein, DO NOT READ THIS. do not share this outside of fandom spaces. thank you!!!
> 
> this is a short tomlinshaw not!fic based on the whole hide and seek thing that greg and grimmy did. also my first tomlinshaw fic! for j, who joined me on this spiral. title from imogen heap's "hide and seek"

Louis: haha heard about ur game 

Louis: do i get 2 know where u r? 

Nick: nope :) 

Louis: haha please? xx 

Nick: no one knows! figure it out!

Louis: can i have a hint? 

Nick: you can have the same hints as everyone else 

Louis: ????? i h8 u?????

Nick: i know :) 

Nick: sry can’t risk it!

Louis: i’m really good at keeping secrets !

Nick: sure love 

Nick: what if ur phone gets hacked tho. what if these messages arent encrypted.

Louis: they’re encrypted enough for dick pics 

Nick: but not for HIDE AND SEEK 

Louis: fine have fun with greg. 

Nick: :) 

 

Nick: r u mad? 

Louis: no im really happy ur hiding out somewhere and wont tell me !!!

Nick: im not telling anyone 

Louis: k 

Nick: _[Attachment: screenshot of Nick's latest texts with his mother]_

Nick: literally no one knows 

Louis: but im SPECIAL 

Nick: think of it this way, if u knew where i was nd couldn’t come keep me company id be :( :( :( 

Louis: i could sneak in 

Nick: no u couldn’t 

Louis: im sneaky !!! 

Nick: ur also really famous!!

Louis: boooo :( 

Louis: _[Attachment: picture of Pig and Stinky Blob]_

Louis: do they get to know 

Nick: they already know 

Louis: you told them ?? 

Nick: no 

Nick: they just know 

Louis: how 

Nick: dogs 

 

Louis: i asked pig if he would help me find you and he said he was enjoying his grimmy free time and would prefer it if u stayed hidden 

Louis: just thought u should know !!! 

Nick: THATS MEAN 

Louis: all’s fair in hide and seek, love ;) 

Nick: h8 u 

Nick: i cant believe no ones found us yet. i rly expected this to be over by now 

Louis: im impressed 

Nick: i miss you :( 

Louis: i don’t 

Louis: r u guys spending the night there if no one finds you 

Nick: theres a blow up mattress here

Louis: just one? 

Nick: we thought it’d be over in a few hours!!! 

Louis: if you spoon greg james im breaking up with you 

 

Nick: _[Attachment: image of Nick being spooned by Greg James]_

Nick: this acceptable? 

Louis: as long as u remember that im a better jetpack 

Nick: duh 

Louis: sleep well love xx 

Louis: dont be too jealous that im better at cuddling your dogs than you are :) 

 

Nick: just saw this 

Nick: h8 u 

Nick: greg james is an awful big spoon pls find me soon 

 

Louis: you brought this on yourself 

Nick: if we get to 24hrs im sending u my location

Louis: i wont come find you :) 

Nick: why am i not surprised 

 

Nick: ive been LOCATED 

Nick: pls remember to walk pig n stinky !

Nick: tell them daddys coming home :)

 

Louis: i can’t believe they found u while i was out with the dogs 

Louis: i didnt see ur text before but i would not have told them that anyway !

Nick: of course

Nick: ill b back in a few minutes 

Nick: i missed u or sumthing 

Louis: “or sumthing _ ” _

Louis: (missed u too xx) 


End file.
